The Art of Persuasion
by Misato
Summary: It's a challenge convincing the Question to sleep when he's on a case, but Huntress can be very persuasive. Question/Huntress, light bondage.


Huntress sometimes wondered about Question's weird aversion to just knocking on the door. She was always coming home to find that he'd picked the lock or left her some message on the roof --- or, as he was that night, _perched on her windowsill_. "God, Q!" she said, throwing open the window. "Get in here before Batman sees you and thinks you're breaking in!"

"Batman's down by the docks tonight. I checked."

"Yeah, like being on the other side of the city has ever stopped him before. How long were you out there?"

"A few minutes. I was getting cold."

"Okay, better question: why were you out there?"

"I need to use your computer."

"My computer? Why? What's wrong with yours?"

"They're watching my internet."

"They're watching? Who's...y'know, never mind. Forget I asked."

"Good idea. It's complicated. I would need to make a chart."

Huntress rubbed her forehead. "Okay, well, that's one of Oracle's old second hands so it should be able to do whatever you need." As he sat down she noticed that his suit looked rumpled, as if he'd slept in it --- or, knowing Q, hadn't slept for days on end in it. "Babe, how long have you been working this case?"

He looked up. "Is it Monday or Tuesday?"

She sighed. "It's Wednesday, Q. Look, maybe you should use the bed instead...."

He waved her off. "Too busy. I'm very close."

_Of course you are._ "Look, I've got to go on patrol. The bed's there if you decide to take a break, okay?"

He nodded vaguely, and as she left Huntress knew she had a better chance of frenching the Joker that night than of Question taking her up on that offer.

&&&

Huntress didn't get back until nearly twelve hours later. Question was still hunched over her computer, a long series of incomprehensible notes scribbled on the wall behind him (she was _so_ making him clean that up), his hat off but otherwise exactly as she'd left him. He was muttering to himself, so deep in his work that he didn't know she was there until she touched his shoulder. "Baby, this is the opposite of good for you."

He jumped at the touch. "Oh. You're back." She knew he blinked, even if she couldn't see it. "Is that the sun?"

"Yeah. You, bed. Now."

He shook his head. "No, I can't stop yet, can't....." He swayed when tried to stand.

"Yeah, you're going to lie down now," she said, leading him by his tie and ignoring his continued protests. She pushed him down to the bed and straddled him, unknotting his tie as she did so. "All I'm asking is ten minutes. And God, Q, your heart is going a thousand miles an hour."

"Well, yes. You're sitting on top of me. That tends to have that effect."

"How you manage to leer so well through that mask I'll never know." As she spoke, keeping him distracted, she deftly knotted the tie around his wrists and through her headboard.

He didn't even notice until she started undoing her costume. "Um. Helena?" he said, realizing he'd been caught, "Not that I'm complaining, but...."

"Then stop complaining." She let the last bit of costume fall to the floor --- keeping the mask, because hey, if he was wearing one so would she --- and unbuttoned his pants. He was already hard, and a few seconds later when she climbed back on top --- slowly, so slowly, feeling him writhe and gasp under her with every inch --- she was already very wet.

She scratched her nails down his chest as she rode him, his gloved fingers squeezing her thighs and caressing her hips. His head tossed on her pillows as she rocked her hips; he moaned as she leaned forward to laugh and whisper the filthy things she was going to do to him later. She came right before he did and feeling him shake and shudder beneath her was almost better than the orgasm.

She collapsed next to him, nuzzling his neck as he fought to catch his breath. "Don't...play fair."

"Yeah, like that's news."

"Busy. Can't take break, have to...."

"Tell you what, you rest and tomorrow we'll finish this case together. Deal?"

"Guess...am a little tired." He was asleep in seconds, and Helena chuckled over him as she untied the knots.

"See? You should always listen to me, Baby Doll," she said, snuggling into his arms. "I'm the one who looks out for you." Within minutes she was fast asleep, too.


End file.
